Such a type of toy is disclosed for example in JP 2011/41696 A (Barse), which describes a remote-controlled rolling and jumping toy mounted on two independent wheels each driven by an individual motor, which allows the toy to move forward, to move rearward, to rotate, to take a jumping position, etc. by the single action of its two wheels.